Mars (planet)
Mars is the hot-headed, red-rocky planet of the series. Like the other planets, he loves the Zula Patrol. Personality Mars is almost-always trying to deal with his anger-issues, having to calm-down his short & rapid temper. According to Club Mars, he was described as not-so "neighborly" by the announcer, because he thinks that Mars would be jealous of people most-likely spend time on Earth. This made Mars mad, thinking that water would be a "big-deal". He doesn't normally think of others as much, but he still cares for his siblings. Abilities Mars may be the first planet to ever show a special technique. In Club Mars, he blew Dark Truder (& Traxie) away with sandy-dust, making his ship frozen. This might indicate that Mars has somewhat of a strong freezing-property along with the rusty-wind or something else having to do with his polar-ice caps. He did not show any other abilities though. Appearance Mars bears a great resemblance to himself in real-life. He must have started out with coal-black iron along with water and life like Earth, but all that water may have been absorbed within the iron inside, thus making the whole planet nearly-all covered in "martian-soil", giving Mars' rusty red-orange color. He still has two polar-ice caps on his north & south poles, and some iron that may have not been caught in water. Episode Relevance ''Club Mars'' '' '' Mars was a key-character during his debut in Club Mars. He was first irritated by the announcer, being called not-so "neighborly", and that people would most-likely spend time on Earth, making Mars somewhat jealous. He also declares that he has the biggest-volcano in the entire Solar System (which is normally-proven true because Olympus Mons is the largest-volcano). He is later seen while the Zula Patrol chases Truder, who calls Mars a "second-rate" planet. The red planet greatly gets angry and started blowing Truder's ship away with dusty-wind, freezing it as punishment. ''Small is Beautiful'' Mars is seen along with other planets in this episode. He worked along with them & Multo to escape from a bag by performing a long-stack of planets, and then growing back to normal-size. During the Super Planet Competition when Mars was introduced, he felt completely mad & made menacing moans for an unknown reason. ''The Outsider'' In The Outsider, Mars was one of the players in "Cosmic Volleyball". While the announcer was talking Mars was repeatedly bouncing the ball (which is actually an asteroid) on his head. He was soon angry that Pluto should be in the outer-part of the Solar System where he would not "bother" the other planets' businesses. After Pluto nearly-overcame his fear of the planets disliking him, a comet was uncontrollably heading for Mars. He wass then saved because of Pluto's alert for the Zula Patrol. He apologized as well as thanking the dwarf-planet. ''Round and Round We Go'' Mars made a short cameo after Zeeter's loss of winning in this episode. He watched as Dark Truder & Traxie were being blown away while the inflatable-planet was deflating quickly. Instead of blowing rust, he just demanded Truder (& Traxie) to "watch it". Quotes "Oh, like liquid-water is such a big deal! I got the biggest volcano in the Solar System!"- Club Mars "Who are you calling second-rate!?"- Club Mars "Yeah! Why don't you go back to outer-part of the Solar System where you belong?!"- The Outsider "Watch it!"- Round and Round We Go "Oh your not getting a thing out of me see!"- Dog Gone Gorga Trivia *Mars could be the opposite of Mercury because of his frustrating-temper, and Mercury's energetic-nature. *He is named after the Roman god of War, symbolizing his red color, and short-temporary personality. Category:Planets